Parties and Men don't mix especially When one man
by carlislesbaby
Summary: It all started with one day in a stuffy green house to turn into a forbidden love. Jasper Hale first then into the once Married Dr. Cullen who fell for a human. This is my story of becoming a vampire who could easily take on the Voutri with no help.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight stuff in this story But I do own Angel, Sam and her parents and any other side made up characters. And I do not mean to copyright anything and credit goes to the author of twilight.

Parties and Men don't mix especially When one man is a hot Vampire Doctor. 

The day Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen came into my life I knew something was going to change. My "Parents" made me go to the school trip even though I didn't want to. So now I was stuck in a stuffy green house with a bunch of kids I don't even know. I tried to quickly get done so I could go outside when I suddenly slammed into two other kids and the force knocked me backwards. I closed my eyes waiting to hit the floor but all I felt was icy cold arms wrap around my waist. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up into amberish black eyes staring into my bright blue eyes. The boy slowly lifted me up and set me on my feet. He took my hand in his and took a strop of cloth and started to wrap it tightly. I looked up for a moment and mentally winced and groaned seeing the girl that was standing with him. I could tell she was pissed at me since the boy helped me and left her alone. The boy let my hand go and gave me a warm smile before going back to the girl. I backed up to the door and ran outside and to my bus and got in and sat down breathing hard. I saw the boy get on his own bus and ducked down not wanting to be seen by him. It was almost a week before I saw "him" I looked for him everyday then finally when I was hanging out with my friend Bella swan Him and Edward, Bella's man pulled in and I jumped in surprise. Bella went to the girl with a smile on her face me and the boy caught each others eye and I looked down my face red. Bella didn't notice, I was glad for that. Then suddenly she grabbed my hurt wrist and I cried out in pain and she dropped it and I turned away biting back the tears and I heard the one girl giggle softly which made me run outside and into the forest. I was in the middle of the forest on the ground crying when I felt icy arms wrap around my shoulders and hold me gently to his chest until I cried myself out and leaned on him. I looked up my eyes red and puffy he gently wiped the left over tears away with his hand. He gently set me on my feet and hugged me so softly. I felt m eyes close and the air coming up as I fell but I never hit the ground he had me against his chest and all I could remember is seeing his amber eyes then blackness. It was morning when I next woke up and the sunlight for once wasn't hitting my eyes. Bella had left me breakfast so I quickly ate and dressed in some faded blue jeans and a thin strapped black shirt. When I walked outside I saw "him" leaning on a motorcycle with a smile. I shyly went up to him and he gently took my unhurt hand in his. I giggled when he handed me his jacket and I put it on and zipped it up" My name is Jasper Hale" Jasper spoke, His voice husky and deep with a slight southern accent. "My name um is Angel Johnson" I answered shyly. My face was red as he helped me get on the motorcycle and I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly as he kicked off the curb. He sped down the road and I hid my face in his back fearfully as my black hair flowed around me and hit my face. I felt the bike stop then slowly got off and Jasper smiled at me sweetly and handed me my books and walked away with me in his jacket on still. I quickly ran to class and sad down just as the bell rang. I was out of breath and my side hurt but I sat up as the teacher came in. The day went slowly to me but finally itr was lunch time and I was starving. When I sad down with Bella and her friends and started to eat when Bella handed me a note with a surprised look. The note said "meet me at the motorcycle and ignore Alice she wont bother you if I tell her no." I smiled at him cutely as a answer, Bella was surprised when Jasper smiled back. Soon lunch was over and gym was next joy. It was pure torture they hit me so many times I ended up going to the nurse for painkillers and some bandages to wrap my side and arm up tightly. It was the end of school finally and I went right to Jasper passing Alice and two others. Jasper saw my arm and some of my side and larded at Alice and she in turn glared back as he helped me on to the bike and took off but instead of taking me home well to Bella's place he took me to the hospital. I was in utter confusion until I saw waiting for us. Jasper gently led me to him then to a hospital room, and helped me sit on the bed. As Dr. Cullen checked my arm and side and saw when I had winced from the pain and frowned not liking it and continued to check the rest of my injuries. And finally I started to cry from the pain Jasper held me as I cried and Dr. Cullen left to go get something for the pain and to bandage me up better. Jasper only held me words weren't needed for us nor to comfort me. I sniffled softly as Dr. Cullen came back in with a arm brace and he carefully set it on my arm and I held my breath as he did. Dr. Cullen gave me a smile and a odd look to Jasper and left as we walked out of the hospital. He drove me back to Bella's house and walked me to the door and Bella came to the door and took me in and made me sit down and eat. I slowly are as she did I knew she what she wanted she wanted to talk to me about Jasper and me spending so much time together. I soon finished eating and she washed the dishes. She then sat down and I looked up a little waiting almost scared of what she would say to me. Bella took a breath and looked at me. " So Angel you and Jasper seem to be getting along" She causally spoke. I also took a breath and answered" Yea I guess he's really nice to me" I shyly answered. I felt guilty as I answered to me it felt wrong to talk about him behind his back. "So the Cullen's are throwing me a birthday part wanna come?" Bella asked easily. I looked up surprised then nodded but bit my lip, I had no idea what to wear. 

Two weeks later

I still wasn't sure what to wear to the party when Rosalie came over and offered to take me dress shoping for the party and I nodded shyly. The day came to go shopping with Rosalie and I when I walked out of my house I was in a good mood. My "parents" weren't home so all I had to do was leave them a note saying where iw as and my cell number and I was finally free to do as I pleased as long as I wanted so it was a great day. I smiled seeing Rosalie but I was confused when I saw another boy in the car but at least he looked friendly enough. I quickly got in the car when I saw my "Father's" car. I quickly ducked down a little and it was like Rosalie understood why as she drove pas them and onto the highway. I must've fallen asleep cause I felt a gentle icy hand shake me awake, I slowly opened my eyes and stumbled out of the car. They helped me in and we started to look for the perfect dress for the party. We finally figured out that a soft blue was my color and frills were wrong for me to wear. We kept looking and the boy I now know as Emmett tried to help us out as best as he could. I was just about to give up when Emmett found the perfect dress. It was strapless and it went to about my ankles and it came with soft blue heels. I was so happy when we went to get food and soon the day was over and after the drive home I snuck my dress and shows in and got ready for "family" time in which they force me to join in event though its pointless for all we do is sit and look at each other or the floor. I normally do my homework as Sam my step-sister gets our "parents" to pretty much do hers for her and she wonders why I'm passing and shes not. I normally can tune them out but this time they won't let me because Sam is pissed that I got to go out with Rosalie and Emmett and not her and that I finally have plans this weekend and not her. So now I'm stuck in the living room listening to her whine then almost scream when someone called for me. I grabbed the phone and said hello. I was in utter surprise when Jasper's, husky deep velvety voice came on the line. I smiled softly he just wanted to make sure I was going to Bella's part and I said yea and he hung up. I skipped back to my seat happily and smiling softly. My "parents" were so surprised that they didn't say anything to me but Sam on the other hand was beyond pissed off. She saw Jasper hale and to her had no idea why he would like me at all. I soon went to my room and fell asleep dreaming of Jasper.

The Next Day.

I skipped down the stairs and went outside and smiled when I saw jasper waiting for me. I passed Sam happily and bounced right into his open arms and he held me close in a gentle hug with a warm smile. Sam was stomping her foot behind us which made us pull apart. Jasper slowly put me behind him which stopped her attacking me and turned around and helped me on to the bike and got on behind me carefully and I leaned back as he kicked off the curb and started to get us to school. He easily left Sam alone in the drive way nearly screaming in anger and she finally got pissed enough and got on the buss to go to school. Jasper stayed close to me to and from classes if it wasn't him it was Emmett. After school Rosalie dragged me to her car and pulled me in my dress and shoes already in the back. I forgot the party was that night thanks to Sam. Rosalie drove fast but I was used to it already. Dr. Cullen was working on his car when we walked past but it made me feel better knowing he was here. I looked around a little before being dragged by Emmett to Rosalie's room. Emmett left as Rosalie started to help me get ready for the party. I left my hair down for the first time in a long time and I didn't realize it now went to my waist. Rosalie left it as it was after brushing my hair a bit. Then she gently pushed me to the door. I walked out to the stairs and started to slowly go down but when I reached the next step I fell thanks tot eh heels but somehow I was able to keep standing. I slowly down the rest of the stairs more carefully now. I blushed darkly when I saw Dr. Cullen come in well shirtless I looked down shyly then took a step but my dress caught on the bottom of my shoe and I then fell down the last three steps hard. I faintly whimpered then suddenly I was being helped up and of course it was the still shirtless Dr. Cullen he helped me up and to the couch. I slowly sat down and whimpered when he barely touched my ankle. I kept my gaze down lest I should see him shirtless again. Dr. Cullen gently set a ice pack on my now red ankle. I shyly thanked him with a small smile on my face then looked down since I saw his built chest and I didn't wanna get caught staring. He gave me a soft smile then went up the stairs. I looked around and smiled seeing a picture of Dr. Cullen and his family. I sat back gently and waited for the party to start. Soon it did and I felt totally out of place. Everyone had someone to dance with hell even jasper was dancing with Rosalie. It was almost over when Dr. Cullen walked over to me looking so handsome in his suit. He slowly took my hand and helped me up and led me to the others and we slowly started to dance. I gently and slowly laid my head on his shoulder since he was taller and he pulled me ever so close. I peeked a glance at the others Bella and some other woman looked pissed and Emmett and Rosalie was smiling. The new boy I think his name was Edward, I met today was smiling. I caught Jasper's eye and he looked mad but I looked hurt right back at him and buried my face back in Dr. Cullen's neck softly. I could feel his hold tighten around my waist gently. When the song was over he waited until I was out of the dress and back in my jeans and sweater to lead me to his car and helped me in. I sat their and smiled weakly at him when he got in the drivers side. He took my hand in his as I leaned near him as he backed up. I felt the tears prick my eyes when I saw jasper glaring at us. All Dr. Cullen said on the way home was to call him Carlisle and if I ever needed him just go to the hospital and ask for him or a room if I was hurt. I nodded and soon we were at my house and I groaned softly. Dr. Cul- I mean Carlisle did something surprising he gently kissed my cheek and gave me a soft smile then helped me out after giving me his contact information. I blushed deeply but smiled cutely at him and I slowly went up to the door and turned to wave goodbye at him then went in knowing I found someone who really cared for me. But something bad was going to happen when I saw my "parents" and Sam waiting for me. I couldn't get away as they closed in on me.

A good cliff hanger nya? For my first Twilight Story anyways. So plllllleaseeeeee Read/Review and I might just go on but I need to know yes or no pleasee. And Btw I lay claim (in my dreams) on Carlisle, Jasper, Sam And Jacob.


End file.
